Typically in-floor safes are cast permanently in concrete and become part of the building or structure. Another known method of installing in-floor safes is to cut into a concrete base and create the necessary void into which the in-floor safe is concreted. Certain disadvantages are associated with both these methods. Firstly, the permanently casting in of a safe generally results in the owner having to abandon a valuable safe when moving premises. Secondly, the labour and machinery involved in the cutting of a void into a concrete base makes this form of installation expensive.